


And we will remain

by Doves_Writing



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 04:30:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12161565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doves_Writing/pseuds/Doves_Writing
Summary: A fluffy birthday gift for my friend Audrey!





	And we will remain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [audreycritter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/audreycritter/gifts).



__

Alfred smiled as he looked around the living room of the manor, everyone was there, their attention focused on him and the covered canvas hung on the wall.

Master Bruce was the first to speak, his eyebrow lifted and a slight upper tilt to his lips “Alfred, this is father’s day, shouldn’t I be the one getting you a gift?”

Alfred nodded “perhaps, but this is not only from me, Master Bruce” he let his gaze flick from one side of the room to the other, lingering on each of his amazing grandchildren long enough for Bruce to get the message.

All of the people who had gravitated towards Bruce, his team, his flock, his children, they had all pitched in on this project, and they were all here, sitting around him and flashing their smiles as Bruce looked to each of them.

When Bruce had returned his attention to the wall and nodded, Alfred tugged the cover off, revealing a picture he had stealthily taken with Tim’s camera, framed by a masterpiece of carving from Jason’s hands, which had been painted by Damian’s. Steph and Cass had worked on the clusters of plastic jewels and gemstones formed into each of the symbols that they wore proudly at night. Dick had been the one to get everyone to the manor on the day of the picture, effortlessly coordinating with everyone. And Duke and Barbara and taken the time to paint the words of Bruce’s favorite quote along the top and bottom of the frame.

The picture itself, though the day had been planned, was not planned to be that particular moment.

They had planned for it to be posed, but Alfred had found the moment too perfect to go without capture.

_They all sat in their usual place in the living room, dick lounging on the back of the couch, playing with Barbara’s hair, sitting in the seat on the left of the couch. Tim on the opposite end, his feet stretched across the length of the couch and his back against the arm. Cass and Steph stretched out on the floor. Jason lounging in the one seat that everyone else found too uncomfortable, but he found heaven. Duke leaning against the armrest on the floor, feet propped onto the coffee table and arms crossed. Damian on the loveseat surrounded by Alfred the cat, Titus, and a newly adopted pup by the name of Ace. And Bruce sitting in the middle of the couch, Tim’s feet digging into his thigh, and Dick’s knees against the back of his neck and head. They all had varying smiles on their faces._

_Duke’s wide and laughing, and Jason’s still hesitant, with a shake of his head_

_Barbara’s soft show of almost motherly affection and Dick’s all teeth and dimples, having been the one to make the joke._

_Cass’s slightly parted huff of a laugh and Stephanie’s wide open gasp of joy._

_Damian’s slight upwards tilt of the corners of his mouth, nearly hidden by him ducking his face down, disguised as focusing on the pup in his lap._

_Tim’s ‘I can’t believe you just said that’ and Bruce’s, nearly identical to his youngest son’s, but with no attempt to hide it._

It had been a good day, and had ended with a quiet night, patrol covered by Kate and Luke and a visiting Clark, so the entire Wayne family stayed in, had a fulfilling dinner, and got a full night of sleep.

And now they were all here again, and all giving smiles to the man who had taken them in and cared for them all, and Bruce smiled and whispered a thank you.

And Alfred would not deny a tear had slipped from his eye as they all chorused a unique ‘Happy Father’s day’, because even after all the tragedy that had hit this family, they were still here to celebrate today.


End file.
